religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Sven-Erik Bäck
Sven-Erik Bäck (Stockholm, 16 september 1919 – Stockholm, 10 januari 1994) was een Zweeds componist, muziekpedagoog, dirigent en violist. Levensloop Zijn studies deed hij aan de Kungliga Musikhögskolan in Stockholm bij Charles Barkel in het vak viool van 1938 tot 1943 en bij Hilding Rosenberg in het vak compositie van 1940 tot 1945. Hij deed verdere studies aan de Muziekacademie Bazel in Bazel, Zwitserland, in 1948 bij Ina Lohr en in 1950 bij August Wenzinger alsook in Rome, Italië, bij Goffredo Petrassi van 1951 tot 1952. Van 1940 tot 1944 speelde hij in het Kyndel kwartet en van 1944 tot 1953 in het Barkel kwartet als violist mee. Vanaf 1953 was hij dirigent van het kamerorkest van de Zweedse Radio en eveneens director of studies van de Edsberg Music Institute Foundation. Verder was hij lid van de Koninklijke Zweedse Muziekacademie sinds 1961. Hij schreef een omvangrijk oeuvre, o.a. opera's, balletmuziek, oratoria, cantates, liederen en werken voor orkest, harmonieorkest alsook werken voor toneel, televisie, radio en film. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1951 Sinfonia per archi * 1954/1957 Fantasi över "Dies sind die heil'gen zehn Gebot" voor kamerorkest * 1955 Sinfonia da camera voor kamerorkest * 1957 Fantasia on "Dies Sind die heilgen zehn Gebot" voor orkest * 1957/1960 Concerto per violino e orchestre * 1959 Concerto - A game around a game voor strijkers, pauken, 4 slagwerkers, piano en celesta (gecomponeerd voor de Tage Neuer Musik 1959 in Donaueschingen) * 1963 Ikaros voor pauken, percussie, piano, celesta en drie strijkorkesten * 1964 Intrada voor orkest * 1965 Movimento I voor kamerorkest * 1965 Concerto for cello and orchestra * 1965-1966 Movimento II - Ruoli voor orkest * 1966 O altitudo II voor orkest * 1972-1973 Aperio voor drie instrumentengroepen met geluidsband * 1973 Decet voor blaaskwintet en strijkkwintet * 1976-1977 Serenade - Sumerki voor strijkorkest * 1977 Ciclos Concert voor piano met strijkers, slagwerk en celesta * 1981 Stories muziek voor verschillende instrumentengroepen en geluidsband * 1983 Vier motetten voor orkest *# Natten är framskriden *# Herr zu wem sollen wir gehen *# Dessa äro de *# Behold I am making all things new * 1986 2e Symfonie voor strijkorkest * 1988 Ekvator Ballade voor orkest met geluidsband * 1989 Pro Musica Vitae 1989 Concertino voor strijkers * 1990 Sumerki 90 voor orkest * Lustspelsmusik voor orkest Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1960 Arkitektur 60 * 1965 Arkitektur 65 Cantates, missen en geestelijke muziek * 1952 Himlaljusens fader cantate voor bariton solo, gemengd koor, strijkorkest en orgel * 1952-1953 Psalmus 41 "Desiderium Dei" Sinfonia sacra voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1958 ''Ett spel om Maria, Jesu moder oratorium voor solisten, gemengd koor, orkest en orgel - teksten: Östen Sjöstrand * 1959-1970 Motets for the church year voor gemengd koor *# Lo, we go up to Jerusalem *# I am the bread of life *# Jesu, think of me *# Darkness is soon over *# The word was made flesh * 1979 Vid havets yttersta gräns cantate voor gemengd koor, elektronische orgel, orkest en geluidsband * 1983 Te Deum voor gemengd koor, koperblazers en orgel - tekst: Olov Hartman * 1985 Mässa för Upplands-Väsby missionskyrka voor solisten, koor, viool, percussie, piano en orgel * 1988 Emmausmässa voor gemengd koor en instrumenten * 1988 Mässa för Annandag påsk voor gemengd koor, koperkwartet, twee orgels en geluidsband * 1990 Immanuelsmässa voor solisten, koor, koperblazers, orgel en geluidsband * 1991 Mässa för Domssöndagen voor solisten, koor, koperkwartet, orgel en geluidsband * 1991 Mässa för söndagen före Domssöndagen voor solisten, koor, brassband, orgel en percussie - tekst: Ylva Eggehorn * 1992 Mitt namn är jungfru Maria voor gemengd koor en orgel - tekst: Bo Setterlind Toneelmuziek * 1956 Tranfjädrarna - The twilight crane opera, 5 scenes - libretto: Junji Kinoshita op een Japans sprookje - Zweedse vertaling van Bertil Malmberg * 1958 Gästabudet - (Het gastmaal) kameropera, 2 acte - libretto: Östen Sjöstrand * 1960 Fågeln - (De vogel) hoorspel/kameropera, 1 acte, naar een theaterstuk van Alexander Obrenović in de Zweedse vertaling van Pet-Verner Carlson * 1963 Ikaros ballet voor 3 strijkorkesten, pauken, 4 slagwerkers en celesta * 1965 Movements ballet * 1972 Genom jorden genom havet - (Door de aarde door de zee) ballet * 1983 Amedée muziek voor het theater - tekst: Eugène Ionesco * Lasarus och hans rike vän - Ett glädjens budskap kerkopera Vocale muziek met orkest of instrumenten * 1971 Four fragments voor sopraan en orgel - tekst: Salvatore Quasimodo en A. Lundgren *# Och plötsligt är det afton *# Ur Frö *# Ur Muren *# Amen för söndagen efter påsk * 1971 Neither nor voor sopraan, piano en percussie - tekst: uit de bijbel * 1986 Två kyrkovisor voor zanger en koperkwintet * 1989 Annus solaris - Vers 2 voor sopraan, vrouwenkoor, geluidsband, harp, piano en orgel * 1990 Idealet och livet vier zangers voor Don Quijote en Sancho Panza voor bariton, fagot, harp, 2 percussie en harmonium - tekst: Östen Sjöstrand * 1990 Musik till Dantes Divina commedia - I. Inferno voor solo-bariton, herdersfluit, koehoorn, doedelzak, percussie, gotische harp, fidel en geluidsband - tekst: Dante Alighieri Werken voor koor * 1949 Elegi voor vrouwenkoor en kamerorkest - tekst: Gunnar Ekelöf * 1965 Herr zu wem sollen wir gehen Dialog-Motette voor gemengd koor - tekst: uit de bijbel * 1981 Gå ut med evangelium voor gemengd koor - tekst: Olov Hartman * 1991 Denna stjärna är för oss alla voor mannenkoor - tekst: Tasos Leibadites en Sun Axelsson Kamermuziek * 1942 Dans-lek voor viool en piano * 1945 1e strijkkwartet * 1947 2e strijkkwartet * 1948 Kvintett (Exercitier) voor twee violen, twee altviolen en cello * 1949 Dedikationssvit - Préambule pour Pierre voor strijkkwintet * 1956 Vijf Schetsen voor strijkkwartet * 1957 Sonata per due violoncelli * 1961 Elegi voor saxofoon en piano * 1962 3e strijkkwartet * 1964 Five preludes voor fluit (of klarinet) en percussie * 1975 FA-CE voor fagot en klavecimbel * 1980 Svävningar voor viool en klavecimbel * 1984 4e strijkkwartet * 1985 HÅmage à HAnS-ÅStrAnD voor altsax, fagot, bronselur en piano * 1986 Canon a 8 voor acht violen * 1987 Taffelmusik voor acht instrumentalisten * 1988 Oktett voor strijkers *# Adagio *# Allegro *# Largo *# Quodlibet * 1988 Stella maris voor blazerskwintet * 1992 Sumerki 92 voor piano, klarinet, cello, slagwerk * 1993 3 consorts for 5 brass voor twee trompetten en drie trombones *# fauxbourdon *# bicinium *# fantasia Werken voor orgel en piano * 1938 Sicilienne voor piano * 1942 Sonata voor piano * 1949 Expansiva preludier voor piano * 1950 Sonata alla ricercare - Suite voor piano * 1951 Musik till dans voor twee piano's * 1957 Impromptu voor piano * 1966 O altitudo voor orgel * 1969 Professorens ufuldendte - Gester voor piano * 1971 For Eliza voor orgel * 1975 Tollo voor twee piano's en elektronische transformatie (ad lib.) * 1981 Ingångsmusik - Orgelparafrase over "Som en skärva ler" voor orgel * 1982 Whither - Sonate in twee delen en epiloog voor orgel * 1984 Sonate in twee delen en epiloog voor piano * 1992 Sumerki 1992 voor orgel Werken voor percussie * 1962 Favola voor klarinet, 4 slagwerkers en piano * 1980 Signos voor slagwerkensemble Filmmuziek * 1989 Fallgropen Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Zweeds componist Categorie:Zweeds dirigent Categorie:Zweeds muziekpedagoog Categorie:Zweeds violist de:Sven-Erik Bäck en:Sven-Erik Bäck fi:Sven-Erik Bäck sv:Sven-Erik Bäck